This Weight Over My Shoulders
by First Of The Year
Summary: "Oye Pip, ¿hay algo que por casualidad quieras decirme?" Pip parpadeó confuso y sonrió. "¡S-Si! Ahora que lo recuerdo hay algo que he querido decirte por mucho tiempo..." Kip [KennyxPip]


**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Kenny se encuentra recostado sobre el sofá mirando la televisión hasta que tocan el timbre de su casa. Bufa molesto y se levanta con mala gana, va hacia la puerta y la abre.

-¿Pip?- parpadea confundido al verlo en su puerta y nota algo diferente.

El pequeño tiene la cabeza en dirección hacia arriba tambaleándose un poco, como inspeccionando la casa en silencio hasta que la voz de Kenny lo saca de sus asuntos.

-¿K-Kenny? ¿Q-Que _hip_ haces aquí?- le regala una sonrisa boba mientras levanta la mano en señal de saludo.

-Esta es mi casa Pip…- murmura como si fuera lo más obvio, se acerca un poco y huele. -¿Acaso estás borracho?- pregunta totalmente sorprendido. Jamás en la vida se había imaginado que llegaría el día que viera al inglesito borracho.

-¿Borracho? ¿Yo? N-No digas _hip_ tonterías.- ríe y por poco cae para atrás si no fuera que Kenny lo salva agarrándole del brazo, hasta que un papel blanco en la mano ajena le llama la atención.

-¿Y ese papel?- pregunta mientras lo obliga a entrar a su casa. No hay manera de que lo deje allí afuera, a estas horas de la noche y en ese estado.

El menor mira el papel durante unos minutos, frunciendo el ceño, como si tratara de acordarse de que es y por qué lo tiene en sus manos, hasta que sonríe y levanta su cabeza hacia él.

-M-me lo dio Damien, a-ahora _hip_ que lo recuerdo, me dijo que te _hip_ lo diera a ti.- como puede, levanta el brazo para darle la carta al rubio, aunque no sabe a cuál de los tres que está viendo en este momento.

Kenny la toma algo inseguro y la abre, no sin antes obligar al pequeño a que se siente en el sofá para que no se caiga, y él se sienta al lado suyo mientras la lee.

"_**Dile que te diga lo que me dijo a mí esta tarde.**_

_**De nada.**_

_**Damien."**_

Parpadea algo confuso ya que no entiende el mensaje y la primera pregunta que ronda por su cabeza es como el pelinegro es capaz de dejar a Pip, su mejor amigo, solo en ese estado… hasta que recuerda de que está hablando de Damien. El anticristo. Suspira. Deja el papel a su lado y mira a Pip, quien está jugando con un hilo descosido de su rojo suéter mientras murmura la letra una canción, casi en un susurro.

-_All of your flaws and all of my flaws they lie there hand in hand… Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned they pass from m__an to man…_- mueve su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro mientras entona la canción.

-Oye Pip…- sonríe y habla casi en un murmuro para llamar su atención, mientras que el otro queda en silencio y lo mira fijo. -¿Hay algo que por casualidad quieras decirme? ¿Algo que hayas estado hablando con Damien?- intenta.

Pirrup parpadea desentendido y frunce el ceño, mientras hace un puchero tratando de hacer memoria hasta que sonríe y asiente con energía.

-¡S-Si! Ahora q-que lo recuerdo _hip_ hay algo que he _hip_ q-querido decirte por mucho t-tiempo.- incorpora su cuerpo para quedar totalmente frente a Kenny, toma una gran bocanada de aire y lo mira fijamente con sus enormes ojos celestes. -Kenny, tú _hip_ me gustas.-

El inmortal no hace ningún movimiento y se le queda mirando fijo, como si el pequeño no hubiera dicho nada, sin siquiera parpadear o abrir la boca para darle una respuesta. Pip empieza a creer que acaba de romper a Kenny.

-¿Q-Qué?- murmura bajito sin poder creérselo y el inglés solo ríe con algo de diversión.

-Eso… me gustas _hip_ desde hace b-bastante tiempo y quería decírtelo _hip_ porque quería s-sacarme este _hip_ peso de encima… Y me _hip_ alegro de haberlo hecho, me s-siento mucho mejor ahora.- sonríe lleno de paz mientras cierra los ojos y se relaja contra el respaldo del sofá.

El mayor se queda mirándolo, ahora un poco más relajado que antes y abre la boca para responderle pero el otro le coloca un dedo en sus labios con delicadeza. Sabe que si estuviera sobrio, el jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer ese gesto algo fuera de lugar.

-No t-tienes que responder _hip_ si no quieres. No _hip_ te estoy d-diciendo esto porque _hip_ quiero una respuesta.- le da una sonrisa reconfortante y eso no hace más que producirle culpa al mayor.

-Pip, yo…- empieza sin estar muy seguro que decir, pero el otro le vuelve a cortar.

-No Kenny, _por favor_, solo _no_. Yo _hip_ no quiero una r-respuesta que pueda _hip_ lastimarme.- toma aire con intención de no tartamudear o trabarse. -Sé que no vas a corresponderme, lo se… te veo _todos_ los días hablando animadamente con Butters… o Tweek, un rubio pero no recuerdo su nombre ahora… pero lo que quiero decir es que… Me has gustado desde hace _mucho_ tiempo, y sé con seguridad de que no correspondes mis sentimientos. Se nota que no me quieres de la misma manera que yo a ti, y lo último que quiero es que me des una respuestas solo para que no me sienta mal cuando en realidad es una mentira.- susurra la última palabra mirando sus dedos juguetear con algo de nerviosismo, sin atreverse a mirar a los intensos ojos zafiros de Kenny.

Un silencio incomodo reina sobre la sala y solo se puede escuchar el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla de fondo, muy lejana de donde ellos se encuentran, pero lo suficientemente notable para que ellos lo puedan escuchar.

De un momento al otro, el inmortal envuelve el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Pip en un abrazo y lo apega a su cuerpo. Pip solo se deja hacer, porque en esa fría noche, el calor del cuerpo de Kenny le produce una sensación agradable, por lo que acomoda mejor la cabeza en su pecho.

La cabeza le da vueltas, siente como sus parpados empiezan a pesar, demasiado, y los cierra por unos segundos.

-_Sometimes in the morning I am petrified and can't move… Awake but cannot open my eyes and the weight is crushing down on my lungs I know I can't breath. __And hope someone will help me this time…_- Kenny canta en un susurro al oído del pequeño, con lentitud y sin subir mucho el volumen de su voz.

-Tienes una voz muy bonita…- alaga el inglés en un murmuro mientras bosteza y el otro sonríe con ternura, pero no deja de cantar. Afirma su agarre para demostrarle que lo escuchó.

-_Your mother's still calling you insane and high, swearing it's different this time. __And you tell her to give in to the demons that possess her and that God never blessed her insides…_- sigue entonando hasta que no siente ningún movimiento por parte del pequeño aparte de los pausados movimientos de su pecho debido a su respiración.

Pasa un brazo por debajo sus piernas y el otro por la espalda, lo levanta sin mucho esfuerzo ya que el rubio no pesa casi nada, y lo carga en dirección a su habitación. Por suerte no está ninguno de sus padres, _como siempre_, ni su hermano ni su hermanita. Están solos.

Llega a su habitación y coloca a Pip sobre un lado de su cama con toda la delicadeza posible y le saca los zapatos para dejarlos a un costado. Con mucho cuidado se acuesta él mismo en la cama junto al rubio, el cual después de unos últimos movimientos deja de moverse al encontrar la posición que le es más cómoda y se duerme.

Kenny pasa sus sabanas por encima de los dos y se acomoda mejor, pasando un brazo por la cintura del pequeño y trata de relajarse para también poder dormir, aunque sabe que después de todo lo sucedido, más la presencia de cierta personita tan cerca de él, esa noche le será difícil.

-Yo también te quiero Pip.- susurra, le da un leve beso en la frente y luego cierra los ojos. Mañana será un nuevo día, y el inglesito no abandonará la casa sin que Kenny le diga todo lo que tiene para decirle.

* * *

**Odio el título, en serio, pero no sabía que ponerle ;w; **

**Canción que canta Pip: Bastille - Flaws.**

**Canción que canta Kenny: Rilo Kiley - A Better Son/Daughter.**

**Un rapido one-shot antes de irme a dormir. ¡Les recomiendo las dos canciones, son muy bonitas! **

**Espero que les haya gustado c: **

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
